


Spoils of war

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brutality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Hux is Not Nice, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Military, POV Child, Prompt Fill, Rape, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for a kyluxhardkinks prompt, or perhaps two, depending on how you look at it.Canon divergent. An assault is led on Luke's Jedi school by one Captain Armitage Hux. During the attack, he and his troops manage to corner a teenage padawan named Ben Solo, while Rey watches from hiding.Please heed the tags.~





	Spoils of war

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Трофеи войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354207) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> This is a fill for the below prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [AU. Ben doesn’t willingly join the KOR/first order and is brutally tortured and raped by them and/or Hux and his men during the Attack on the Jedi academy. Rey, his little sister or cousin, watches the entire thing, but is too young to understand exactly what’s happening or help Ben.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/150932518209/prompt-involving-nonconsensual-group-sex-below-the)
> 
>  
> 
> and also, sort of, this one:
> 
>  
> 
> [Hux rapes underage padawan Ben, making sure to tell him how he’s dirty and tainted, he’ll never be able to be a Jedi now, what would his uncle think, etc.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/154056687558/prompt-involving-nonconsensual-sex-with-an)
> 
>  
> 
> This is written from a child's point of view, and although she remains an observer only, some readers may find this particularly distressing. **Do not read this fic if you think it will cause you harm.** Complaints to this end will be summarily deleted.

Rey was woken up by shouts. Not deep and clear, like Master Luke when he was giving instructions, but rather sharp and high, as if the older padawans were playing a game - and that confused her, because it was dark outside, and Rey was fairly certain that if they started playing games in the middle of the night, Master Luke would be shouting too. But she couldn't hear his voice at all.

\---

Sometimes she felt as if she had lived at Master Luke's school forever, but Ben Solo said it had only been a year. A whole year, with a nice warm bed and enough to eat and people who looked after her and didn't hit her, and she had been so busy with training and sitting very very still for a long time and learning about The Force and how to be a Jedi that she had almost forgotten the time that came before. And then came the sound of weapons fire and the smell of something burning, like meat but _sharper_ , and she remembered.

\---

Most of the other padawans were old enough to fight properly. Rey was not, and she had been told that if anything like this happened, she should try to get outside and wait at the bottom of the ravine with the other younglings - or, if she could not get outside, to hide somewhere, and make no sound, and trust the Force to guide her. But remembering the time before made her head swim, and when she reached for the Force, all she could find was the fear at the pit of her belly, crunching her up from the inside and making tears leak from her eyes.

So she did not remember to look for the other younglings or go to the ravine, because all she could think about was finding Ben Solo and being safe again.

\---

Ben Solo was Master Luke's nephew. Lovely, tall Ben Solo with his big brown eyes who was always so nice to her. He was like a big brother, except Rey also wanted to marry him one day when she was grown up, and Luke had been rather emphatic about the fact that brothers and sisters could not get married for some reason.

Rey was certain that Ben Solo could fix anything, because he was also Master Luke's best student. Not his _favourite_ , because Ben Solo could be very moody, and sometimes he got angry and cried and then got even angrier about crying and Master Luke didn't like that. But he could defeat any of the other padawans in a fight, and she'd once overheard Master Luke saying that Ben Solo was stronger in the Force than all the other students put together and so he had a responsibility to control himself, and that had made Rey very proud of him.

Except... when she went outside and tried to find Ben Solo's hut, it was all confusing, because there was a warm red glow coming from somewhere that made the world look different, and smoke, and she could see the shapes of people moving in the darkness beyond it, and they had uniforms and blasters. And she could hear the sound of weapons fire and drawn lightsabers now, and it made her want to cry again, even though she had spent the last year learning how to be brave.

Rey was too young to have a lightsaber. She curled her hands into fists and squinted against the smoke. It was hurting her eyes.

"Ben?" she yelled, but her voice felt weak, as if the bottom had fallen out of her stomach, and all the breath had gone away with it.

Somebody grabbed her.

\---

Rey screamed. She screamed and kicked and punched with her little fists, which were still very strong for her age, Ben Solo had told her so, and she heard a woman say a swear word and then someone else was running up and trying to grab her, a man in black with leather gloves, and Rey screamed that she would punch him too.

"Feisty little whelp, isn't she?" said the man. "Snoke's going to like this one."

In her anger she tried to reach out for the Force again, but instead of being blocked by her fear, there was nothing there at all. It felt _wrong_. Rey felt herself start to panic again. "You take her arms, I'll take her legs," said the woman, and Rey realised that if they managed to get her pinned, she wouldn't be able to get away. "Ben!" she screamed. "Master Luke! Ben!"

A blue light dashed across the man's body. As the woman turned and tried to drag her away, firing red blaster bolts behind them, Rey saw the shadow of the man falling into two pieces. "Ben!" she screamed again, hope bursting in her chest.

"Down!" came the answering cry, and it was Ben Solo's voice, and as Rey dropped to the ground she felt the humming heat of the lightsaber pass over her, and then the woman was falling too. Ben's arms wrapped around her. Rey started to cry, but she didn't understand why she was doing it, because Ben was here and that meant everything was OK now.

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart," he said as he pulled her up. "I'm going to take you to the path and we're going to get as far away as we can, okay? So I'm going to need you to be really brave and do everything I say."

Rey squeezed his hand hard. Of course she could be brave now. Ben knew everything, even which direction to go in when there was smoke everywhere and the light made it all look different, except that when they rounded the side of the younglings' quarters again, Ben said a swear word and started dragging her back the other way. The sound of blaster fire was coming from everywhere now, and it was hurting her ears, and her heart was beating so hard she was afraid the men and women with the black uniforms would hear it.

"Good girl, good girl, it's going to be fine, just stay with me," Ben was saying, and Rey had the strangest feeling that he was talking to himself as well, but she didn't know why.

They ran away, away from the warm glow and to the dark infirmary hut. Ben pulled her through the door and up to the second level. "I need you to hide under the bed at the end for a little while, okay?" he said. His voice cracked on the last word. "I need you to hide here and be really, really quiet until all the noise stops. Don't come out or even make a sound unless you hear me or someone you know. Okay, honey?"

Rey got onto her hands and knees, although the sick feeling in her tummy was back again now. "I can't use the Force," she said suddenly.

"They've - they've got some kind of technology that's stopping us. I don't know what it is. But I promise you, I'm not going to let them hurt you, I just need you to stay somewhere safe while I clear the way for us."

Blaster fire sounded near the hut, high and shrill. Rey clambered under the bed, feeling splinters in her knees from the wooden floor. It was dark under there, and she wanted to cry again, but she stopped herself because she didn't want Ben to think she was a baby.

"Okay?" Ben repeated. "Rey, don't come out for anyone you don't know. Okay?"

"Okay," Rey said quietly, and Ben said, "Good girl" and started to run down the stairs and then suddenly the door slammed open and Ben was activating his lightsaber.

The sheet over the bed left all but a few inches of her covered, but from its vantage point beside the stairs to the first level, and with her cheek against the floor, she could just about make out the shapes of people in the doorway, illuminated by the blue glow.

"Stand down," said a crisp voice, as footfalls sounded. "We have you outnumbered. Put that ridiculous bloody thing away."

Ben took a few careful steps backward. In the dark it was hard to see his face, but he was still holding the lightsaber in a guard position. Someone fired a blaster bolt, and Ben deflected it back into the doorway where someone cursed and yelled. Then someone else was firing and in the humming, tumbling light of the saber and the flashing of the enemy blasters it was hard to keep track of where Ben was but two of the shapes had fallen to the floor before Rey heard a yell of pain that made her want to cry, because the voice was Ben's.

There was a scuffling sound. The lightsaber was kicked away and a leather-gloved hand reached out for it. "We've got him. Someone get some light in here," came the voice.

In the distance the noise of blasters firing had started to tail off. Suddenly, Rey's breathing felt very loud. She tried to remember some of Master Luke's exercises. Why wasn't he here yet? When was he going to save them? Ben was grunting with exertion, and when one of the uniformed men placed a light source on the counter and switched it on, Rey could see that he was being pinned down on his front by two of the others.

"I told them there was no need to use troopers," came the same clear, sharp voice from before - a man with orange hair. As he strode closer to the stairs, Rey could read three letters in Aurebesh on his sleeve - H U X. "A precision strike, executed by well-trained officers, with a minimum of assets lost. Ah - and it appears we have Organa's brat, alive and well. That makes a full complement aside from a few younger ones, but team Dorn is out looking for them now."

Rey remembered the meeting place by the ravine and felt her skin go cold.

"You're sure this is him, Captain?" one of the others said. "We'll catch hell from Snoke if we let that one get away."

"Lift up his head. Yes, that's him. Excellent work, soldiers." The orange-haired man took something out of his pocket and lit it - a cigarra. (Rey had heard of those. They were bad for you.) "All we need to do now is sit tight and wait for Dorn and Cresh to sweep the site, and then we can blast this kark-hole from orbit and be on our way."

Ben had stopped making any noise now, even when they secured his arms behind his back, and when the two men got off him with their blasters still pointing at him, he didn't move at all. Rey was scared that he might be dead, but then Hux gave him a sharp kick in the side and Ben said another swear word.

"Up you get, Solo. Let's have a look at you," he said. Ben moved up onto his knees, slowly, his hair falling over his eyes a little bit. Hux reached down and took hold of it, tilting Ben's face toward himself. He seemed to look at him for a while, the smoking cigarra held between his lips, before he stood up again and spoke.

"It's likely to be an hour or so before we have clearance to leave, ladies and gentlemen, so if you'd like to take the opportunity to entertain yourselves with the captives in the meantime, please consider yourselves at liberty to do so."

"Are you - quite sure, sir?" one of the other men said.

"I have it on good authority that the training Snoke intends to put them through is far more distressing than anything we could inflict on them here, Petty Officer." Captain Hux waved a hand dismissively and started to shrug off his jacket. "Besides, I quite like the idea of accidentally leaking to General Organa that an entire team of First Order officers have had their pricks in her teenage son."

Rey didn't understand what they were talking about, but she saw Ben's shoulders hunch upwards, as if something had stung him. His head sank again, and his hands curled into fists behind him. "Get him onto his feet," Hux clipped. "If this is their medical hut, there'll be beds upstairs. Bit hard on the knees otherwise-"

"No!" Ben tried to lurch away from the man lifting him up, the one Hux had called Petty Officer, who shoved his blaster tip hard against Ben's shoulder and tried to pull him back. "No, don't - not up there, please."

Rey held her breath as Hux's eyes slid dangerously toward the stairwell. While she could not yet work out what they were going to do to Ben and why they needed him to lie down for it - she wondered maybe if they were going to give him an injection before they kidnapped him, maybe to make him go to sleep - it was enough to know that if they came up here, they would find her, and maybe Master Luke wouldn't come to save them in time and something horrible would happen, something to do with pricking and beds that made her feel sick in a way she didn't understand. But then Ben carried on shouting, and it seemed to get Hux's attention.

"Please. I - I've never - I'm a virgin," Ben said, saying the last word quietly as if it was a swear, although Rey wasn't sure what it meant. "I'll cooperate. I'll make you feel good, I'll - I'll suck you - just - please don't do that to me."

A few of the other men laughed. Hux took Ben's chin in his hand and gave him another one of those long looks. His back was still to her, but she could tell from the shiver of his shoulders that he was crying a little, and that frightened her, more than anything the men were saying.

"Ah, yes. The infamous Jedi celibacy; I almost forgot." He brought their faces in close together and then, to Rey's terrified confusion, kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be gentle."

Ben yelled and tried to struggle away again, and Rey felt as if her heart was climbing into her throat and choking her, and then when Ben didn't stop struggling, another of the men started punching him in the face and stomach and she had to clamp her hand over her own mouth to stop herself from making any noise. _Please, Master Luke, please come soon,_ she begged, although she still couldn't feel the force, so really it was just a prayer now, with nobody on the other side.

\---

When Ben finally stopped fighting, they took him upstairs. Rey held her breath again, her body shaking with the effort, and although her eyes moved desperately to Ben's bruised face as they pulled him past, he only looked at the man dragging him. It broke her heart for a moment, until she realized that maybe he was pretending she wasn't there so Captain Hux and his men wouldn't notice her, and for some reason that made it hurt even more.

They moved out of sight, then, until their feet appeared again, so close that Rey could have reached out and touched the leather of their boots. Ben's feet disappeared, along with another pair, and there was a creaking, shifting sound above her head. 

They were here. They were here on the bed, and Rey couldn't move until they were gone, even if she wanted to go to the toilet or see if Ben was okay, because if she moved, they would hurt her like they were going to hurt Ben, and then they would take her away to Snoke, who sounded like he was going to hurt Ben too. And she wanted to scream, and cry, and run out from under the bed and hold his hand, but it was like staying very still while a wasp flew near you so it wouldn't sting you, except sometimes they stung you anyway. And Rey was so afraid.

"Help me get his clothes off," Hux ordered. There was a shuffling tearing sound, and she could hear Ben start to weep, quietly, with his lips pressed shut. Downstairs, one of the soldiers was saying something into a comlink, and another was going through the infirmary drawers and taking things out and putting things in his pockets, but it was hard to see because her eyes were so blurry.

"Ah, look at you, the trembling virgin. I'm going to enjoy helping you shed your purity, Ben Solo; by the time we're done here, there will be nothing you can do with a man that we have not already done to you." Someone made a spitting sound, and Ben yelped after a moment, the mattress creaking with it. There was a sharp smack. The mattress stopped creaking again.

She wondered now if what was happening above her had something to do with sex. Rey didn't really know what sex was, just that it involved beds and kissing and taking your clothes off and Jedi weren't supposed to do it even though it was how you got babies apparently. She'd never heard of it being painful, though, and something about that idea made her feel ill.

The mattress shifted again. Rey's limbs were starting to cramp up. She started counting her breaths, like you were supposed to do when you were meditating, but it didn't help much. Then Ben screamed and she bit her own hand hard.

"Oh, kriff. You've been wasted on celibacy, Solo; it's like you were made to take a cock." It sounded a bit like someone was jumping on the bed now, but very lightly. Ben was sobbing, pleading for Hux to stop. "There. Shh," Hux said, over the sound of Ben's crying. "This is a - momentous occasion for you, dear; saying goodbye to your old life forever. You'll never make a Jedi now, even if you _did_ somehow... manage to get away."

Rey's teeth were digging into her skin, and her hand tasted of her own tears, and she was trying hard, so hard, not to make even the smallest of sounds, because they were so close now and if Ben couldn't stop them doing this to him then what chance did she have now?

"How does it feel - to know that you've been defiled, Ben?" Hux was saying, and his voice was breathy, like he'd been running a long time. "Filthy little padawan slut. What if your Uncle could see you now? Forever tainted by my cock - gasping under me like a whore -"

"Please stop. Please," Ben said quietly.

"Ah - yes - I'll give you what you need, you dirty little thing - oh, that's right. Take it. Take it all. Oh, fuck." She could hear Ben's harsh breaths under Hux's words. She wanted nothing more than to give him a hug, like she always wanted to do when she cried, and like he never let her. But it was okay, because she still loved him, even if whatever had happened had made him dirty, somehow - he would still be her big brother, and when Master Luke came to save them, they would just have to give him a bath and then he would be better. And Master Luke would be here at any moment, now. He _had_ to.

The mattress creaked above her. Hux's boots appeared near her face again. "Right, you're up. I'm going to have a cigarra," he said. "I doubt there's much fight left in him, but I'll call up some of the others to help hold him down."

"Did you - are you really going to destroy this place from orbit?" Ben said, quiet and sudden. Hux's feet paused.

"Thinking of coming back, are we?"

"How - the whole Jedi Academy?" He was trying to speak a bit louder now. His voice sounded very tearful. "So anything still here will be destroyed after you leave?"

"That's generally what it means, yes." There was the sound of another cigarra being lit.

"You're - are you going to do it with - the guns on your ship? Destroy this place?"

"No, Ben, I was thinking of using a large rock. Yes, we'll do it with our guns. Kriffing hell. Try not to hit him on the head too many more times, Petty Officer."

She would have to get away. Far, far away from this place, as soon as they left. Rey closed her eyes and took slow breaths through her mouth, staying as still as she could while Hux passed her on the stairwell and two other men came up to replace him.

Ben stopped weeping after the fourth man had got on the bed with him, just made a low kind of choked sound every so often, like he was about to be sick. Rey stopped counting them after that, only lay there, her arms and legs hurting like knives inside her skin, feeling like she might suffocate there in the dark, waiting for the moment the men would leave and she could get out and run away from here.

And then she would find Master Luke and he would help her to rescue everyone from Snoke, and Ben could have a nice bath, and he would hold her hand and tell her everything would be okay, and they'd be safe again, forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> To the commenter below who asked permission to translate this into Russian - yes, that comment is by me, and thank you so much! I would be very happy for you to do that :)


End file.
